


A Small Complication

by clarityhiding



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, JayTim Week 2018, M/M, Mad Science, Transformation, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, it is important to me that you know the Atom in this is Ryan Choi and not Ray Palmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Patrol really isn't all that great a substitute for a real date, much to Tim's consternation.





	A Small Complication

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dog Days of Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952205) by [chibi_nightowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl). 



> Day 6 of JayTim Week is Mafia/Bodyswap and let me tell you, I had so much trouble with this. This probably doesn't even properly count as bodyswap, but I'm claiming it does and y'all still get fic to read, so there better not be any complaining. (As an aside—I did start an _actual_ bodyswap fic for this, but it got complicated and went to a gen place, so I put aside to finish later.)
> 
> I wrote this as a spiritual sequel to chibi_nightowl's [The Dog Days of Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952205). She gave me her blessing to call it an Official Sequel™ when she beta'd (thanks again for that!), so it can be read as such or as a standalone, up to you.

Tim stumbles over a pair of boots on his way to the bathroom, but their presence doesn't really register until he steps out of the shower and he notices that the towel hanging next to his is damp. It's just as well he does, since right after that he hears a faint creak from behind him. Ten seconds earlier, and he would've attacked the other person instead of leaning back when a pair of solid arms slip around his waist.

"Shouldn't sneak up on me. Nearly threw you across the room," Tim grumbles, twisting around to glare up at his… boyfriend? They haven't really said what they are to one another, but after nearly four months of fooling around and truly excellent dinners, he'd like to think they're at least treading the line of an official relationship.

Jason snorts, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "I'd like to see you try. I'm twice your weight; you've been skipping meals again."

"I've been busy. And still am, so much as I'd love stick around and demonstrate just how easily I can pin you, I've got to get to the office." With more than a little regret, he slips free of the embrace, exiting the bathroom.

"I've been gone for over two weeks and all I get is one measly kiss?" Jason grumbles, his eyes following Tim's every move as he fetches clothes and pulls them on. "You're the boss, be late for once," he wheedles.

"Can't, have a video call meeting with a potential investor in another time zone."

"Well, maybe I can bring you lunch later. Midday pick-me up," Jason suggests, catching him and tugging the ends of his tie from his hands, carefully tying it before sliding his hands down Tim's sides and back around to cup his ass. "You've liked it before."

Swallowing down a whimper, Tim struggles to remember why he needs to say no to this. "You can't come by; Vicki Vale's been lurking in the café across from WE all week."

Jason's hands fall away as he takes a step back, face blank. "Ah. Right."

Tim frowns. "It's not like that; I don't mind people knowing about us. It's just that you're still supposed to be dead, and after what happened with Tam, Vicki puts everyone I date under the microscope. You wouldn't get any peace and knowing my luck, she'd probably figure out exactly who you are. So unless you have a ready explanation for why Jason Todd is up and about in the land of the living, best to just avoid WE until she loses interest again."

Jason scowls, but concedes with a grudging, "Fine. This evening, then?"

"Of course," Tim says. "Meet up at the edge of Bowery at 1:30? I've got a lab I want to check out and wouldn't mind a second set of eyes to help me." He's been patrolling Red Hood's territory in addition to Red Robin's while Jason's been chasing an illegal arms ring back to its overseas source with the Outlaws. A joint patrol will give him a chance to catch Jason up on what's happened while he's been gone.

"Sure," Jason says, stepping back in to steal another kiss. "It's a date."

 

* * *

 

It's getting close to two in the morning and Tim's about ready make a move on his own when a soft _thump_ signifies the arrival of a new presence. "You're late," he says, not glancing over his shoulder as he eases the window open the rest of the way and slips inside.

"Sorry, lost track of time," Red Hood whispers, like that's any real excuse for making him wait in the cold autumn rain for nearly half an hour. Following him into the building, he catches Tim's arm. "You're _sure_ this is going to be simple information gathering? Something came up and I—"

"Later," Tim says, shrugging off the grip while trying to do the same with his irritation. It's fine that he's late, it's no big deal. Hood's been away, he probably needed some extra time to get back in the swing of things. "We don't have much time before people start showing up for the morning shift. I'll take the computer, you take the paper files." He gestures to the file cabinets lining the far side of the room as he navigates the darkened lab.

The computer looks weirdly out of place next to the half-disassembled tech occupying the lab tables, but that reassures more than worries him. Considering the bizarre and obscure parts that have been shipped to this address over the past month, he was concerned he wouldn't be able to access any files stored electronically. As it is, the computer looks to be lower-tech than the one Timothy Drake-Wayne uses in his office at WE. There's even a post-it stuck to the monitor with what has to be the computer's password.

Unfortunately, whichever scientist is using this workstation isn't nearly so organized when it comes to arranging their electronic files, and Tim's only just starting to get somewhere when a light touch on his elbow causes him start and nearly delete a file. "How are you so quiet?" he hisses at his partner.

Hood's forgone the helmet tonight, so Tim's at least rewarded with a wince and a chagrined look. "Sorry. Didn't realize you were that distracted."

Tim refrains from biting his lip. He's more annoyed with himself for not noticing the other's approach, if he's honest. "What's up?"

"Records in the cabinets make it clear they've expanded their testing area out of Burnley and into Crime Alley and the Bowery."

"You got that already?" Tim hasn't even achieved his main objective of the evening—namely, learning what the hell a satellite lab of a Metropolis-based pharmaceutical company needs a laundry-list of electrical components for.

"There are a bunch of photos filed under 'Results.' I may not be the computer wizard you are, but I can recognize the streets I grew up on." He tugs his jacket a little closer, glancing back at the window they came in through. Tim isn't sure, but he thinks he sees movement outside. "You gonna be much longer? There's something I need to take care of."

Giving up on finding the specific files he wants, he plugs a drive in and sets the computer to copying over the entirety of the Documents folder. He'll just have to sift through it all later; they're already cutting it pretty close on time. "Give me a minute for this to—"

All the lights in the room come on, and he briefly sees one of the people he's been watching for the past few days standing in the doorway of the room before his view is blocked by Hood deftly stepping between them. "Who are you? What's going on here?"

"Hood, don't—"

"Look, we were just about to be on our way," Hood interrupts him, for once holding his hands spread in a gesture of peace instead of going straight for his holster.

With Hood standing in the way, Tim doesn't see what happens next, but he reacts on instinct when Jason's solid bulk crumples to the floor, grabbing the drive and ducking out of the way of a bolt of light that just barely misses him, hitting the computer instead and sending sparks flying. The next shot glances off a metal file cabinet and hits a pillar, apparently one crucial for support since the entire structure starts to shake once it's obliterated.

Everything is coming down around him and Tim barely has a second to grab the pile of clothes and gear that's all that remains of Red Hood before ducking out the still-open window. Once he's outside, he stumbles ten, twenty feet before turning to watch on shaky legs as the entire building collapses in on itself, the ground shuddering under his feet from the impact. He doesn't see anyone else around and his heart seizes as he realizes that, in an effort to save his own skin, he allowed the one person who might be able to tell him what the hell happened to Jason to be buried alive.

Now would be an excellent time for one of those swear words Batman is always chastising them about, but he can't find his voice, can't find his brain, can't find anything. Can't find Jason. He wobbles slightly and then his knees give out, giving up with the impact of the situation, Hood's hurriedly gathered belongings spilling from his arms and onto the weed-dotted asphalt.

A tiny, plaintive mewl reaches his ears, and he stares, dumbfounded, as a tiny, coal-black kitten backs its way out of the folds of the leather jacket. The creature teeters for a moment, nearly falling over before it manages to find its feet and turn to face him, giving Tim an excellent view of the thumbprint-size white spot on its forehead and, when it mewls plaintively and blinks, its beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Oh no," he groans. "Not _again_."

 

* * *

 

Batman's training dictates that Tim should stick around, dig through the wreckage for possible for survivors or at least the weapon responsible for Hood's current condition. That's what he should do, but he's finding it very hard to be impartial about things when his probable-boyfriend is small enough to fit in one of the pouches on his belt.

Somehow, impossibly, he makes it back to where the Redbird is parked a couple blocks over. Red Hood's gear is dumped unceremoniously on the passenger seat; the kitten curling up and making a nest for itself on top of the pile. It falls asleep while Tim's walking around to the driver's-side door, and he ends up going five miles under the speed limit the entire way back to his apartment in an effort to not wake his passenger or possibly send it flying.

He's going slow enough that he turns off his headlights to avoid drawing any attention as he slips inside the hidden entrance to the sub-basement below his apartment. As a result, it's something of a surprise when he remote-activates the lights in the parking area and catches a small figure in the middle of sneaking towards the exit.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Todd contacted me. He said he had a… situation he needed my help with," Damian says, puffing up his chest with importance even as he continues to edge toward the door.

"Damian, wait," Tim says, scrambling to get out of the car. "Do you know anything about kittens? Jason and I were investigating something, but the idiot threw himself in front of a beam of light. And, well..." Leaning back in, he carefully lifts the kitten out of its nest, turning to show it off.

As soon as Damian lays eyes on the little beast, he's using his superior height and size to swoop in, scooping it out of Tim's hands. "You can't hold a cat like that, Drake, you'll hurt it. Don't you know anything?" He gently cuddles the kitten to his chest, softly petting it and tickling its tummy, murmuring about how it'll 'never have to go back to that incompetent idiot again.'

"Oh no you don't," Tim growls, making a grab for the kitten and completely failing to take it back. "We're not going through this again. Just because he isn't cognizant of who he is doesn't mean you get to—"

"It's not Todd, you idiot," Damian snaps.

"I. What?" He leaves off on his grabbing, momentarily stunned by the kid's words.

"You and Todd ran into some ridiculous magic user again and you think they transformed him, correct?"

"Uh, unknown tech, actually." He makes another lunge for the kitten, but Damian just ducks under his arms, cradling the animal close to his chest.

"Either way, this isn't Todd. Not unless whatever he encountered did a great deal more than change his species." Damian carefully turns the kitten over, brushing aside silky-soft black fur to reveal a small, pink slit.

Tim stares. "It's a girl?"

"A female kitten, yes," Damian corrects pedantically. "One with a striking resemblance to Todd in terms of certain aspects of coloring, certainly, but that is all."

"It… could have changed his sex along with everything else," Tim suggests weakly, though he knows it's unlikely. Hell, what are the chances that something that he's increasingly starting to think must have been alien in origin would transform a member of one Earth species into another Earth species? He has a horrible feeling that he completely misunderstood what happened in the lab, which means he's back to square one when it comes to figuring out how to get Jason back. "Is there at least anything unusual about the kitten? Aside from how it looks, I mean."

"She appears completely normal for her age, save the fact that she's somewhat malnourished and in need of a bath." Damian frowns down at the kitten, which has already managed to right itself in his grasp and is now struggling to get free. "Preferably a flea bath. The poor thing is riddled with them, and I think she may have ticks as well."

Tim wants to jump on that, cling to any excuse that will allow him to avoid acknowledging that he's got no clue what happened to Jason now, but he also knows sticking his head in the sand isn't a viable tactic here. "We can't. If the device exchanged Jason with the kitten, any change in the kitten's mass could potentially result in Jason losing something when we finally switch them back. Or even getting something or someone completely different in return." Bad enough that they've moved from the location of the original exchange; it could very well be that what occurred was a very specific relocating between two relative points.

"I don't know why I should have to prioritize Todd over the comfort and health of this poor creature," Damian snaps back. "If it's a simple exchange, Todd will come back when he's ready."

"It didn't just exchange them, though. It left behind all of Hood's clothes and gear. Wherever Jason is, he's naked and defenseless." His stomach twists uncomfortably and he reaches for the kitten yet again. "At least let me run an analysis of one of its parasites. Maybe it will give me some clue of where to start looking." Assuming that Jason hasn't been punched into a different universe, of course.

"Weren't you just worried about possibly damaging so much as an antenna of one of the—hey!" Something small and dark breaks free, easily traversing the space between the kitten and Tim's outstretched gauntlet. "I _told_ you she had ticks!"

Staring down at his hand, Tim slowly shakes his head, feeling more than a little dazed. "It's not a tick," he says weakly.

"No surprise, you saying that. You wouldn't know a tick if it bit you on the—"

"It's Jason," he finishes, marveling at man clinging to his thumb, barely taller than one of his fingernails, wrapped up in a sort of fluffy, dark tunic—a temporary covering made from the kitten's fur, perhaps?

"Impossible," Damian scoffs, but he's leaning in, peering at Tim's thumb. "Scientifically speaking, conservation of mass would not allow a grown man to shrink to such a degree without greatly increasing his density at the same time, which—"

"Conservation of mass doesn't really factor in when weird transformations are concerned. Or don't you remember last summer?" When he and Jason had both been transformed into dogs, neither of them maintaining their human weight or size.

"Magic is different than science," Damian insists.

Ignoring him, Tim turns his attention to his hand, which he's very carefully turned so the palm lies flat and Jason can pick his way out to the center of it. "Hey," he says gently, pushing back his cowl with his free hand. "How are you feeling?"

Rather than replying, Jason waves his arms around. It's really not helpful at all, and Tim has the sinking feeling that just because Jason is still human-shaped doesn't mean communication is going to be any easier than it has been when they've dealt with previous transformations.

"He can't hear you and you can't hear him," Damian snips. He's rearranging the contents of his belt, emptying one pouch and redistributing the contents amongst the others.

"What?"

"He can't make enough sound for you to hear him and anything you say right now probably sounds like a bunch of booming. You're a whale to him." Giving the kitten one last stroke, Damian carefully tucks it into the now-empty pouch, fastening the flap closed. "I have the items needed to care for a kitten of this size back at the manor."

"Fine, fine. Get out of here, then. Just make sure you hold onto it—it probably doesn't have anything to do with what happened to Jason, but I'd rather not risk finding a home for it yet, just in case." Tim suspects the communication problem isn't quite as simple as Damian's made it out to be, but this isn't something he has a bunch of experience with. Thankfully, there are people he can call who deal with this sort of thing all the time.

 

* * *

 

"Thanks for agreeing to help on such short notice," Tim says, shaking Atom's hand. On the lab table beside them, Jason is standing in a Petri dish, tapping his foot impatiently. He sulked the entire flight up, relenting only briefly when Tim hacked Batman's security to borrow the Batplane.

"Well, Oracle made it clear I was your best bet at fixing this in an uncomplicated manner," Atom says. He glances over at Jason and grimaces slightly. "Although I have to admit I probably wouldn't have been so willing to help if I'd realized that 'Red Hood' is Jason Todd."

Tim blinks, releasing the other's hand in surprise. He hadn't realized Atom was aware of Red Hood's identity, but considering the phrasing… "You two know each other?"

"Let's just say we had a very strange trip to the Palmerverse several years back. I wouldn't have even gotten involved, but Donna was very persuasive. It's hard to argue with an Amazon."

"Tell me about it." He loves Cassie, but she can be unreasonably stubborn when she sets her mind to something. "So. Do you think you can fix this?"

"Like I said on the phone, I should theoretically be able to shrink down to his size, then bring him back up to normal size with me," Atom explains, fiddling with some mechanism on his belt.

"I'm sensing a distinct lack of confidence here," Tim says, feeling more than little apprehensive. "What gives? Over the phone, you made it sound like it should be easy."

"Just a little worried by the fact that you aren't sure of what shrunk him down in the first place. Are you _sure_ it wasn't magic? That usually wears off after a while, right? Don't want to send you on your way and be indirectly responsible for unleashing a giant on Gotham."

"He was shot with a futuristic ray gun," Tim says flatly. "If it's magic, it's technomagic, which isn't really magic at all."

"Right, right… Any idea how tall he is normally? It's been a few years, want to make sure I get the ratio right."

"Six foot exact." Much as he'd love to take advantage of the situation to gain a little height on Jason, it's probably in his best interest to be truthful here. 

"Right, well. Better put him on the floor before we break my table," Atom says, moving the Petri dish to do just that. "See you in a jiff!"

Tim watches as the man shrinks down, then starts gesturing at Jason, who reluctantly climbs out of the dish to stand beside them. They appear to bicker somewhat over who knows what. Maybe their last team-up.

Then both men are growing in size and suddenly Tim is being swept up in strong arms and kissed soundly. "God, I've been wanting to do that since yesterday evening," Jason says when he finally pulls back. "No more replacing actual dates with shared patrols, okay? That is _not_ how I wanted yesterday to go."

"Okay," Tim says, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck, intent on drawing him down again.

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts them. "Not that I'm not happy for you guys and all," Atom says, looking more than a little flustered, "but do you think you could move it elsewhere? Or at least put on some actual clothes? A little bit of fluff doesn't really hide anything at all at this size."

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), plague fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart.


End file.
